


On the Platform

by purbish



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, Oneshot, follows canon up to Rat King, ice cream cat is quite the conversation piece, logical donatello, shenannigans, starts with 5th book, train ride conversations, turtles go to hogwarts to protect Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 15:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12460344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purbish/pseuds/purbish
Summary: “You keep your cat in an ice box??”“I thought I told you to leave her at home!”“She’d be all alone at home in the freezer! Besides, they said we could bring a cat! It was right there on the letter!”“You keep your cat in the freezer?!”“I doubt they meant this type of cat!”





	On the Platform

“Platform nine...and three quarters?” Donnie looked up at the column, the two signs on the sides of which were strictly whole numbers.

“I don’t see it anywhere,” Leo said, looking around. Donnie shook his head, still not used to seeing his brother as a human.

Raph twirled his sai. “Maybe that old dude really was a nutter.” 

Leo walked over to where Raph leaned up against his trolley near the barrier. “I don’t think so. He seemed too serious. And besides, don’t you remember everything we saw in that ‘Diagon Alley’ place?”

Raph shrugged. “Coulda been a dream.”

“But what about this?” Donnie gestured at his brown haired, shell-less body. “This is something I’ve been working on for years, and yet somehow whatever he gave us did it in an instant.”

“That ‘magic potion’ could’ve been a drug or something.” 

“Everyone around us would be freaking out, remember? Besides, I don’t know of any hallucinogen powerful enough that it could--”

“Guys,” Leo interrupted, voice firm and exasperated. “Whether or not Dumbledore is crazy, he gave us a job. To keep an eye on a kid named Harry. Also, what other chance are we gonna have to go to an actual school?”

Raph groaned. “Yeah. School. ‘Cause that is so amazing!” Sarcasm dripped from his words. 

Mikey bounced over to Raph and ruffled his spiked hair. “You’re just mad because you have to be a ginger!” Raph, annoyed, shoved him towards the barrier. To all their utter astonishment, he didn’t stop when he reached the wall.

“Mikey!” the others yelled in unison, each then breaking off to follow their own train of thought. Eventually Leo shushed them with a wave of his hand, then tried again. 

“Mikey, are you okay?”

“Yeah.” His voice, a little muffled, seemed to come from the column’s inside. “I think I’ve found the platform.” The brothers each grabbed their respective trolleys and followed Mikey through the barrier to the other side. 

“Whoa…” The four ninjas were frozen in amazement as they stared around at Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Mikey was the first one to break the stunned silence. 

“This is so amazing!” he cried out, spinning in circles. 

Leo nudged Raph, smirking. “You still going to deny the existence of magic?”

He shrugged. “It just doesn’t make sense. Magic wands and spells? it sounds like something out of a child’s book.”

Donnie turned back from where he had been examining the train. “Actually, it makes a lot of sense. According to Mr. Ollivander, wands just convert the energy inside someone into another form that can be used to change the world around them. Saying the ‘magic words’ triggers the specific effect you’ve learned to associate with it. It’s like saying a command in a different language.” 

Leo stepped forward. “Okay guys, we have a job to do. We need to find this Harry guy so we can keep an eye on him. And Raph, put your sais away. We’re supposed to be undercover.”

Raph obliged, grumbling, while Donnie checked his watch. “I don’t think we have time for that, Leo. the train’s going to leave in a minute and a half, and we still have to load up our trunks in the luggage compartment.” The train let out a shrill whistle as if to emphasize his point. 

Leo growled. “Fine. We’ll have to see if we can find him later. And Mikey,” he paused, pointing a finger in his face. “You’d  _ better _ not blow our cover.” Mikey nodded quickly, a happy smile still on his face. 

The train whistled again, and the few people left on the platform rushed about, hugging their friends and family good-bye and storing their trunks away. The brothers rushed to do the same, just making it onto the train before it started moving. 

“Well, shouldn’t we find a seat?” Raph asked. 

“Unless you wanted to keep standing there, Raph!” Mikey practically bounced along the corridor, he was so excited. “We might have a hard time finding one, though. They all seem pretty full--ooh, wait! Here’s one!” He proceeded to throw open the door and rush inside, the others close behind. 

* * *

“Wit beyond measure is man’s greatest treasure,” Luna had just finished chanting when the compartment door flew open. 

“ _ Hi my name is Mikey can I sit here all the other places are full I bet we’ll be friends! _ ” Harry barely registered what was being said before is hand was being vigorously shaken by a blonde haired, blue eyed boy he was sure he had never seen before. 

“Erm...hi?”

“Mikey!” Harry’s attention was pulled to the open doorway as a new boy entered, this one with hair dark as a crow. “You can’t just barge in!” He then turned to Harry. “I’m sorry. My brother can be rather...energetic.” 

“Can we sit down now?” a voice complained from the hallway. 

The boy looked back to Harry. “Could we sit in here? All the other places are packed.” Harry nodded, still a bit shell-shocked from the boy sitting across from him. the other smiled and entered, revealing two more newcomers behind him. The first was quite short, but his bright green eyes and spiked red hair gave off a ‘don’t mess with me’ aura, so Harry decided to leave well enough alone.

The next one, however, gave him quite a shock.

One look into those red eyes sent Harry reeling back to the events of last year. Cedric murdered, Voldemort rising from the cauldron. Those eyes...how could they be so red and bright, but filled with dark, cold cruelty at the same time?

“...hey! Hey dude, you okay?” Harry shook his head, pulling himself out of his memories. he looked back into the boy’s eyes. No. They weren’t the same. It sounded cliché, but Voldemort’s had an undertone of evil. His seemed to be filled with curiosity. 

“Y-yeah. I’m fine.” He continued on when the others gave him inquisitive looks. “I-er, Voldemort had red eyes. And my experiences with him aren’t exactly pleasant.”

The boy spoke. “Well, um… I’m sorry? My name’s Donatello, by the way.” He held out his hand. 

“I’m Harry,” he said, and shook the outstretched hand. 

“Ooh!” Mikey bounced up and down. “Hey, Leo! Is that the guy that we saw in the newspapers?” Harry groaned inwardly and slumped back against his seat. Not more of  _ this. _ The Daily Prophet had been making him out to be an attention-starved idiot, and for some reason the public seemed to be drinking it in like water. 

“He might be the same person, Mikey, but I wouldn’t trust anything those people said.” Harry looked towards Donatello, shocked. This was rather unexpected. He continued to stare as he went on. “Their reasoning was crap, their arguments were full of logical fallacies, and their sources were disreputable. Besides,” he went on, gesturing to Harry, “Harry seems like a nice guy so far.” 

“ _ Thank you! _ ” Harry sighed in relief. “You have no idea how hard it’s been, everybody believing I’m an attention-seeking liar.” 

“I might,” Mikey replied, giving a half hearted glare at his brothers. In return, the red haired one smacked him lightly on the back of his head. This seemed to be commonplace behavior though, as the others didn’t so much as flinch.

Luna jumped into the conversation, pointing at the boy with the black hair. “I didn’t quite catch your name. What is it?”

He jerked up, seemingly surprised that he hadn’t introduced himself yet. “Oh! I’m Leonardo. And the redhead over there is Raphael.”

“Your names are all pretty long,” Ginny commented. “Well, except for Mikey’s.”

“Nah, bro!” Mikey said, jumping up. “My name’s the longest of the bunch! It’s Michelangelo, but you can call me Mikey, the Mikester, Dr. Prankenstein--” 

Leonardo cut Mikey off before he could go any further. “Actually, we all prefer to go by our nicknames. I go by Leo, you can call him Raph, he likes to be called Donnie, and we just call that one Mikey.” He gestured to them each in turn.

Ginny laughed. “I’ll just do that, then. I’m Ginny. the one reading the upside-down  _ Quibbler _ is Luna, and the quiet one in the middle here is Neville.”

Neville smiled and waved shyly, but immediately perked up. “I almost forgot! Harry, I have something to show you!” He reached under his seat to pull out an ugly grey plant. It looked sort of like a cactus, but with boils instead of barbs. “My great-uncle Algie gave it to me. It’s a --”

“ _ Mimbulus mimbletonia _ ,” Neville and Donnie spoke in unison, an awed tone to their voices. 

“But that’s supposed to be incredibly rare!” Donnie exclaimed, staring at the plant in shock. 

Neville grinned, happy to have finally found someone to talk to about herbology. “I know! I’m hoping I’ll be able to breed it when I get to school.” Donnie gaped, and absentmindedly Harry noted the rather prominent gap between his teeth. 

A sudden meow echoed from under Mikey. “Aww…” He reached under his seat, pulling out a red and white cooler. “Kitty’s getting lonely! Can I take her out, Leo?”

Neville’s jaw dropped. “You keep your cat in an ice box??”

Leo glared at Mikey. “I thought I told you to leave her at home!”

“She’d be all alone at home in the freezer! Besides, they said we could bring a cat! It was right there on the letter!”

“You keep your cat in the  _ freezer?! _ ” 

“I doubt they meant this type of cat!”

Harry was becoming both very anxious about how they treated their cat and afraid to learn exactly what kind it was. A small, plaintive meow emitted from the ice box. 

Leo sighed in defeat. “Fine. You can open the box. But  _ only _ open the box. I don’t want her leaving a trail all over the train.” 

Mikey let out a happy squeal and jerked the top of the box open. Harry flinched and then stared in wonder at the pink head that popped out.

“Is that cat...made of ice cream??” Ginny said, giving voice to Harry’s thoughts. 

Mikey nodded, a joyful smile still on his face. “Yup! Ice Cream Kitty is the one and only cat made of ice cream!” The cat licked his nose, leaving a drop of strawberry ice cream behind. He licked it off and moved in closer, nuzzling her. “Aww, Kitty!”

Harry shook his head. He had a feeling this would be a very interesting year.

**Author's Note:**

> Though I do think this is an interesting concept, this is just a oneshot! If you want to use it, feel free to message me and ask!


End file.
